MIrando al Pasado
by elibella
Summary: Hermione se atormenta ante el amor perdido entre ella y Draco. Él probablemente no se acuerda de ella y ella se lastima pensando en él, en lo que hubo, lo que siente y lo que no volverá. entren


Mirando al pasado

_Espero que les guste mucho este fic. Me salió la inspiración, dejen mucho reviews._

Estoy sola, y me quedo mirando al pasado.

En un silencio abismal, que parece abrir una brecha entre el mundo y yo, pero sólo por instantes. En lo normal, puedo bien fingir una sonrisa sincera. Puedo complacer al mundo con unas de esas sonrisas fingidas y de esa felicidad imperturbable. No mentiré, si me siento feliz, no me faltan motivos para estarlo. Puedo bien pasar una noche divertida en una charla fraternal con mis amigos, que son mi familia. Sin embargo, en cuanto la soledad me invade, dado que en cierto momento debo estar sola, los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente unidos por aquellos hilos de mi memoria que funcionan como aglutinantes incapaces de dejar diluir el recuerdo en mis pensamientos. Y trato de evadirme de aquellas memorias, porque después de todo, ¿para que quiero recordarte? Si el recuerdo solo se transforma en amargura de aquel momento en que todo era dulzura pura. Y mi mente diverge en distintos rincones, todos aquellos que arman el rompecabezas de un recuerdo. Aquel anhelo de aquellos ojos de acero. No, dice mi mente rápidamente para impedirme pensar en aquello que pude llegar a lastimarme. Pero puedo sentirme agradecida, ahora ya no es dolor. Es solo amargura. Ya no hiere a carne viva como los primeros días. En noches como hoy, puedo bien sentarme frente a la ventana a observar la luna, disfrutar de la noche y de los sonidos que esta ofrece, sonidos que pronto se van transformando en tu voz que arrastra las palabras, y en esa mueca que se supone ser una sonrisa despectiva.

Hay momentos en que no puedo mas y sucumbo al placer que supone la tortura de recordarte.

Hay instantes en que tengo que obligarme a regresar las lágrimas que quieren escaparse.

Hay tiempos en que tengo que resistirme al impulso de buscarte, o de escribirte.

¿para que? Es la pregunta que me agobia y frena mis intentos de contacto.

¿de que serviría?

¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida de mi por desear mirar en tus ojos de cielo congelado aquello que ayer me derretía de ti! ¡Estúpida por no poder dejar de pensarte mientras se que tu apenas tienes recuerdos vagos de mi! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpida!¡Imbécil que no entiende que vivir de recuerdos no es vivir! ¡Torpe mujer enamorada y obsesiva, atándose a un recuerdo, a un momento que nunca volverá!

¿Porqué insisto en torturarme? ¿de que me sirve?¿en que me ayuda?

No puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar en hundirme en ensoñaciones en las que pruebo tus suaves labios. En las que tocó aquel rostro con la piel mas maravillosamente suave que jamás haya sentido. En que me vuelvo una con mis temblores abrazada a tu cuerpo. No puedo evitar sentirme como una completa imbécil.

¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas? ¿es que acaso ya se te olvidaron aquellos besos de amor furtivos en los rincones desolados?¿De verdad fui yo únicamente tu diversión, mientras tu te transformabas en una parte de mi alma?

¡Idiota!

Eso es lo que soy.

Maldito rubio platinado dueño de mis sueños y de mis pesadillas. Dueño de mis recuerdos y de mis pensamientos.

¿sabes todo lo que me cuesta enfrentarme a tu presencia en los pasillos del castillo?

Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos cuando te dignas a dirigirme la palabra. No puedo ni siquiera poner atención a una clase, sin que mis ojos se desvíen a la puerta del aula para ver si estas ahí, mirándome, espiándome como antes.

¡Maldito Draco Malfoy dueño del corazón de esta sangre sucia!

Como quisiera gritarte cuanto te odio y dejar que mis palabras e insultos fluyan, emanen de mi boca y que sepas que todo lo que yo siento

Como quisiera que supieras cuanto te quiero y todo lo que me importas.

Como quisiera que reconocieras el suspiro que indica todo cuanto todavía significas para mí.

Como quisiera tener fuerzas para enfrentarme a ti otro día más, sin que te enteres cuanto me cuesta no decirte todo lo que te quiero.

Como quisiera ya no verte y no tenerte dentro de mi cabeza. Como quisiera olvidarte, como quisera no haberte conocido.

Como quisiera que no me hubieras dejado.

Como quisiera estar contigo.

Parvati se está despertando. Ya está amaneciendo. Las clases comenzarán.

Tu estarás ahí.

Y Hermione Granger se levanta, se dirige al espejo y como todas las mañanas ensaya la sonrisa que le dedicará a sus amigos ese día.

Es todo lo que tengo que hacer. Una sonrisa amable y unas palabras llenas de alegría. Y una mirada gacha al sentir el vuelco en el corazón cada vez que te veo venir.

Porque mientras esté con otras personas no pensaré en ti.

Peor cuando anochezca me quedaré sola, y miraré de nuevo al pasado.


End file.
